One type of printer is the thermal printer in which an element is selectively heated. The heat is transferred either to a chemically treated paper medium or to a film with a layer of heat fusable ink. In the first instance, the chemical composition of the surface of the paper changes in response to localized heating producing visible indicia. In the second instance, ink on the film is melted and absorbed by plain paper in contact with the film. Many devices have been used to generate the localized heat necessary to produce the indicia. Bipolar integrated circuits have been used. Such bipolar integrated circuits often include a small piece of heat conductive material placed over a heating element such as a silicon controlled rectifier. The heat conductive material transfers heat from the heating element to the paper as it is drawn across the print head. Heretofore, the relative alignment of the heat conductive material to the heating element has been particularly difficult; and thus, the fabrication of such integrated circuits has been expensive.